Living as a Father
by Jefiney
Summary: Have you ever imagined, how Lysander would be as a father? Well, let's see; Lysander is working on the seventeenth Chapter of his Novel, but someone just keeps interrupting him. Oh, how all the powers of the world just don't want him to write that chapter this night. This story is written from Lysander's Point of View. Hope you like it!


I was sitting in my study writing the seventeenth chapter of my Novel. In this chapter, the protagonist, Steve will fight his rival James. It's going to be more like Castiel and Nathaniel's first fight.  
>I was about to start but was interrupted with a soft sound of the clicking of the door knob. I turned and found my five year old daughter, Amanda, standing at the door. Amanda, also known as Amy, is a talkative little girl. Ever since she learnt how to talk she had not wasted any single wakeful moment without talking. Amy walked inside the room, shutting the door, which looked very 'huge' when compared to her size.<br>I watched as she walked over to me. "Why aren't you sleeping, Angel?" I asked looking pointedly at Amy. I noticed there was chocolate on her lips.  
>"Daddy, what is Mummy to you?" She asked climbing to sit on my lap. I raised an eyebrow and helped her up anyway. I wanted to tell her that her mother is my wife, but that would only make things complicated and she'd shoot many more silly questions on me, so, just to avoid trouble right now, I replied, "She's my friend."<br>"You know what Daddy; I have a friend at school too! I love her _hairs_! All teachers say that we look very much alike because we both have silver _hairs_!" Before I could correct her and tell that 'hairs' is not a word; she spoke up again, "Daddy Daddy, teachers say that 'ponys' end with 'ies'. They are stupid to think that. I know every plural thing ends with 's'! Am I not Intelligent Daddy?" I felt like laughing at that, I was about to tell her about grammar but she didn't give my any chance to do so; as she spoke up again. "Daddy, do ponys exist?"  
>"Of course they do Angel. Ponies love to visit little girls like you; but for that you need to learn proper grammar." Amy looked up at me with an angelic innocent face. I would have loved to teach her about grammar, but currently I really wanted to complete the seventeenth chapter of my novel.<br>Now, out of the blue Amy asked, "Daddy, who made this?" She gestured to my keyboard.  
>"Christopher Latham Sholes, invented a keyboard." I said and then added after a second thought, "Why?"<br>"Daddy, I know better grammar than this Cristo-man! He doesn't even know how to place alphabets! He placed them all wrong! Maybe one day I will teach him that alphabets start with 'A' not with 'Q'!" My daughter is really something.  
>I smiled down at her and said, "Sure, Angel. Now you should go and sleep or mamma will get angry." I really wanted to finish this chapter today. If only I'd get some time alone…<br>Amy put a finger on my lips and said, "Shhh… Don't say that Daddy, I want to be with you… right now." I'm sure she got into some trouble with her mother. She does it all the time; she'd make Lynn, my wife, mad on herself and then hide in my studio or cling to my lap.

And as if to clear my doubts, I heard Lynn's voice. She was calling out for Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck, not wanting to leave any time soon. "Amy, mummy is missing you. You should go to sleep, Angel." I said, but she refused to leave me, and all that I could think of right now, was the seventeenth chapter of my novel.  
>Few minutes later; there was a soft sound of the door opening. "Lysander… have you seen Amy?" Lynn asked and few seconds later, she noticed our kid, clinging and hugging me. Lynn sighed and said, "She ate all the chocolates from the refrigerator; and now she came here? Come on Amy, let's sleep; stop disturbing daddy, he's working right now. And you're brushing your teeth before you go to bed. I'd have to find a new hiding spot for chocolates…" Lynn mumbled the last part. I smiled at my wife and got up with my arms wrapped around Amy; the same way, hers' were wrapped around my neck.<br>"Don't worry; I'll take her to her room." I said and started to walk out of the room. Lynn followed me closely behind. After tucking my daughter in her bed, I got out of her room and found Lynn smiling at me.  
>She wrapped her hands around my neck and said "You're spoiling our daughter with so much love, you know... Maybe you could give a little part from her love to me?" She said teasingly, looking intently in my eyes.<br>"Sure, why not?" I said, and filled the little space that was between me and my wife. "Here's your love, my love." I leaned in and kissed her, passionately. I'm certain that I just tasted something chocolaty. When we were finally in need of oxygen, I broke our intent kiss and said; "Now I know, why Amy is so much addicted to chocolates." Lynn turned a deep shade of pink. It wasn't like I didn't know Lynn was addicted to chocolates; In fact I came to know about it, the day she joined Sweet Amoris; her lunch was accidently switched with mine. I just love to tease her and see her reactions; even if it has been six years to our marriage, I love when Lynn blushes. I am more than ready to sleep with my wife right now, but then, another thought crossed my mind, I still have to complete the seventeenth chapter of my novel.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Well, I got this Idea from a story I read by a famus well known writer 'Rabindra Nath Tagore'. So, you might find this story slightly resembling that story specially the first few lines. But Later the story is purely my very own creation. ^^~ Someone just said me that so, I thought that I should at least clear that doubt. Thank you for reading everyone. :)


End file.
